Ready,Steady,Prom!
by Tommee
Summary: Night of nights. Girls are waiting for this,boys might be panic. Some boys may think a prom like this is silly. Would the boys ask the kunoichi to become their date? Who’s Sakura’s partner? Will Sasuke back? Need help. Sorry for grammar error,please read!
1. Tsunade's Silly Mission

**Ready,Steady,Prom!**

**Night of nights. Girls are waiting for this,boys might be panic. Some boys may think a prom like this is silly. Could the boys ask the kunoichi to become their date? Who's Sakura's partner? Will Sasuke back? Need help. Greatest event for the shinobi. Really sorry for grammar error,my bad….**

**Hope you like it!!! ^_^**

"Man,what is this!?" Naruto said.

"Silly thing,better do something else." Neji walked to the door to get home.

"Wait Neji,you should try it,this is the meaning of youth!" Lee screamed.

"Hokage-sama,what is the meaning of this?" Shino asked.

"Free time for you,soon,it will be a day for Konoha festival." Shizune requested this idea." Tsunade replied.

"What a troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Is there any delicious food?" Chouji's mouth seems to be watery.

"How if we didn't get any date?" Kiba asked.

"It's a matter for now,your mission would be finding a date." Tsunade replied.

"I wonder if I can ask Sakura-chan to be my date." Naruto said.

"She's mine!" Lee shouted.

"STOP IT!" Find your own date now!" Kazekage-sama also comes to this festival too,with a DATE!" Tsunade announced.

"WHAT!?"GAARA!?"WITH A DATE!!!" They were shocked except Shino and Neji.

"Yes,Shino,you are the leader of this preparation."Lee,if somebody haven't get any of their date,find them one!"It will be your mission too!" Tsunade shouted.

"Roger,I'll do this for Guy-sensei!!!" Lee grinned.

Ok everybody,let's do this troublesome thing right away!" Shikamaru walked to the front door.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

On the way home….

"I wonder if Sasuke's still here,I think many girls will ask him for date." Naruto thought.

Naruto met Sakura on the road.

"Sakura-chaan!!!" Naruto called her cheerfully.

"Oh,Naruto,what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Sakura,do you know anything about the village's festival?"

"Nope,why?"

"Ehehehe,it will be a prom and I want to ask you to be my date!"

"WHAT!!!"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Sakura punched him right on the face.

"W,wait Sakura-chan,I didn't meant to…."

"Hmph,I wish you are Sasuke!!!" Sakura get away from him angrily.

"How cruel,I need to ask someone else…" Naruto said while rubbing his face.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

At Suna…..

"Try to control your chakra." Gaara said.

"Y,Yes,Kazekage-sama!!!" Matsuri replied.

"Um,Kazekage-sama…"

"Yes?"

"I,I would be happy if I could be y,your d,date…." Matsuri asked him shyly.

"Oh,the prom at Konoha…" Gaara replied.

"Uh,y,yes…." She blushed.

"Fine" Gaara nodded without expression.

Matsuri was very happy and continued her training with Gaara.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

Chouji suddenly came from the dango shop,he met Sai sitting there. Waiting for the foods to come.

"Hey Sai-kun,your apples are running out?"It's a surprise for me you eating here."

Chouji chuckled.

"Oh,it's you."Sai replied."Whaddya want?"

"I want to tell you about prom at festival soon."

"Prom? Not interested." Sai said coldly.

"But Hokage-sama said it is a mission,IMPORTANT mission…."

"I don't care,all girls are bi**h…"

Sai leaves

"Oh good,he left the food,thanks Sai!" Chouji grabbed Sai's dango.

And all the boys still confuse….

**End for chapter one! Chapter two is ready to come! Thank you for my friend's help,Joanne. Please review,I'll happy for it! **

"**I wonder who wants to be my pair…."Naruto muttered.**

"**Hee hee,you'll know it in the next chapter…."Tommee said.**

"**I'll wait for the next chapter!!"**

**Next episode: Ridiculous things happened in Konoha again….**


	2. Rocking Girls

**Chapter 2,Ready,Steady,Prom!**

**I'm back!! Thanks for reading the 1****st**** chapter. This is the 2****nd**** chapter,enjoy!!!**

Still at Konoha,Tsunade are waiting the boys boringly to give her a report.

"Ok,Shizune!Ask the boys to come back here!" Tsunade ordered.

"What?Tsunade-sama isn't it too fast for them?" Shizune asked.

"Just do what I said just for now." Tsunade said calmly.

"Uh,oh,understood!"

The boys are back. (Whoa,High School Musical 3)

"Hokage-sama,what should we do now?" Shino asked.

"Have you got a girl for your prom?"

"Nope,it should be Princess Of Insects." Shino muttered.

"It should be a Miss Youth!" Lee screamed.

"If me,I would marry a princess that doesn't eat dogs like China." Kiba said.

"But dogs are delicious…." Chouji pouted.

"I'm not asking such kind of"Miss Universe"like that,Im asking "HAVE YOU GOT A DATE FOR YOUR PROM????" Tsunade complained.

"Not at all,especially me,Sakura punched me yesterday…." Naruto said sadly.

"I should ask the kunai mistress as soon as possible,so that my mission should be accomplished." Neji muttered.

"Whoa Neji,is that Tenten!" Naruto asked him curiously.

"Yeah right…" Neji said coldly.

"Oooooouuhhhh,sooO RoooOmaaAntiiiiC….." All of their face blushed.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

"Hokage-sama I've got a report about Sai." Chouji said.

"Oh,just now Sai wasn't join the meeting,so what happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Bad news,Sai doesn't want to join the prom."

"WHAT!!" Tsunade punched the table. "I need to talk with him!!"

"Boys,find Sai now!!!" Tsunade grumbled.

"Uh,huh,understood….(what a troublesome)" Shikamaru said.

So the shonen ninjas are going to find Sai. They are confused because of this silly mission….

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

Ino was at her flower shop,waiting for the customers. And the doorbell rang

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers,we sell pretty flowers here!" Ino smiled.

"Hi Ino,whassup?" Sakura,Hinata and Tenten came in.

"Oh,it's you all,hey come in!" Ino greeted them.

The girls seated on a sofa.

"Do you all know about the Konoha Festival soon?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know about it,why Hokage-sama doesn't tell us? Ino muttered.

"But ya'know,boys are really strange since yesterday…." Tenten said.

"I think they are finding a date,Naruto was hitting on me yesterday…" Sakura said with a grumpy face.

"A,a,Na,Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yes,is him,I appreciate it if it was Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Oh,Sasuke-kun,I really miss you so much…." Ino pouted.

"It's been a long time huh,I wonder where is he now…." Tenten muttered.

"A,ah yes…." Hinata said.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

"U,um can I take this t,time p,personal f,for second?" Hinata asked.

"Yes,what can we help?" The girls replied.

"I,I really happy if m,my d,date was…."

"Was who!?" The girls asked her curiously.

"N,*gulp*,Na…,Naruto…kun!!" Hinata's face was as red as a tomato.

"WHAT!!!???" The girls shocked.

Hinata's face was sweating and it was very silence at Yamanaka Flowers.

"Oh,I get it,so you wanted us to set you up with Naruto." Tenten asked.

"We can help you if you want." Sakura and Ino smiled.

"R,Really? Thank you,you are all my best friends!" Hinata hugged them happily.

"Oh,that's okay Hinata." Sakura said.

"So,we cant just stay and wait for the boys!!" Let's hit the rocks!!!" Ino shouted.

"Yeah,we must make the boys attracted to us,we are awesome!!" Tenten said.

"Right,we must set Hinata with Naruto too!!" Sakura said.

"Okay girls,are you ready!?" Ino shouted.

"YEAAAH!!!!"

**End of chappie 2. I made this after my vacation. Have a nice day!! Please review…. ^_^**

**Next episode: Girls are rocking the Konoha. **

**Tommee Shou **


	3. Cafe Meeting

**Chapter 3,Ready,Steady,Prom!**

**This is chapter 3,I'm glad I can make it. Please enjoy!! ^_^**

Neji was wandering where Sai is. He was separated by the boys. So he walked around Konoha Park. **(I don't care if Konoha had a park or not)**

"Why Hokage-sama gives us a silly mission like this,and where's Sai?" Neji said.

Eh,and suddenly appeared Kiba beside him.

"YAHOO Neji!!" Are you starving?" Kiba starred his face in front of Neji's.

"Uh,Kiba,what are you doing here!?" Neji shocked.

"I'm asking you,are you starving?"How about eating at the café?" Kiba asked.

"Okay,I'm following you…."With who's money?"

"Mine,how kind am I?" WOOF" Akamaru seems agreed that Kiba is kind. (Really?)

"Jeez"

Kiba,Neji and Akamaru are on the way to the café. **(I don't care if Konoha had a café or not)**

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

They arrived to the nice café,and Kiba has reserved a table for two.

"Hey,Kiba,you have reserved the table for us?" Neji asked.

"Yes,actually I didn't want to go with you,but yeah,I met you on the way here." Kiba said.

"Jeez"

They were seated. A waitress with a cute dress came to ask them to order.

"Excuse me,what do you want to order?" The waitress asked while holding a note.

"One orange juice,two beef bacon,and the dessert just later."Hey,Neji,what do you want to eat?" Kiba asked.

"Uh,one iced green tea,fruit salad with mayonnaise,with no dessert." Neji said.

"Any else?" The waitress asked.

"I'll tell you if I need anything else,thanks!" Kiba grinned.

"Ok,let me take your meal and beverages." The waitress gets back to the kitchen.

And suddenly,whoa! A pretty girl wearing a white tank-top with a blue skirt and 2 buns on her hair came to that café. I think you can guess who it is. She was seated near a cozy place spotted by the fireplace.

"Neji,is that Tenten?" She's so cute today!" Kiba whispered to Neji.

"Uh,yes,she is…." Neji blushed.

"You said that you'll ask Tenten to become your date,go for it!" Kiba said.

"Yes!" Tenten whispered quietly.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

FLASHBACK

"Okay,Tenten,you go first. Who do you want us to set up with?" Ino asked.

"I think it would be Neji…." She blushed.

"Ho,hee…. I saw him walking to a café with Kiba just now!!" Sakura said.

"You should follow him T,Tenten-chan." Hinata said.

"Right,I'll follow him right now!!" Tenten said.

"Wait Ten,you need to get makeover first!" Ino said.

"Yeah,I'll get my cosmetics box right here,please wait girls!" Sakura jumped from the window to her home.

"Um,you may b,borrow my outfit Ten…." Hinata said.

"Alright,Tenten,you'll be very ready as soon as possible!" Ino grinned.

"Thank you girls!" Tenten blushed.

Luckily,Neji felt the same way too….

"Oh,hi Tenten." Neji blushed.

"Hi Neji…." Tenten blushed too.

**Hee,chapter 3 is done! Thanks for reading. Please review,I'm happy for it!**

**Next episode: The story of La Femme Tenten and The Hyuuga. (What!?)**

**Tommee Shou**


	4. La Femme Tenten and The Hyuuga

**Chapter 4,Ready,Steady,Prom!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen,(the music begins) here's the Chapter 4 of Ready,Steady,Prom! (Applause) Please enjoy.**

"Uh,hi Tenten." Neji blushed.

"Hi Neji…." Tenten blushed too.

"So,how's going?" Neji seated beside her.

"Pretty good…." Tenten said.

"Whoa,Neji makes the first move!" Kiba spied them. "WOOF!"

The food arrives.

"This is your meal,enjoy!" The waitress put their food on the table.

"Oh,please put the fruit salad and iced green tea over there." Kiba pointed the table where Tenten and Neji seated.

"Ok,enjoy your food!"

The waitress put Neji's food on Neji's table.

"This is your meal,fruit salad and iced green tea,have a nice meal!" The waitress smiled.

"Thank you,Tenten,what do you want to order?" Neji asked.

"Same as yours,it looks delicious." She smirked.

"Ok,anything else?" The waitress asked.

"One chocolate ice cream please." Neji ordered.

"Right,I'll be right back!" The waitress said.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

"So,Neji,do you like chocolate ice cream?" Tenten asked.

"No,the chocolate ice cream is for you,it's my treat." Neji said.

"That's very kind of you,thanks!" Tenten chuckled.

"Hell yeah,Neji,you're great!!" Kiba whispered while eating his delicious bacon beef with Akamaru.

Even Neji's food has arrived,he still wait for Tenten's food to arrive.

"Hey Neji,why don't you eat your food first?" Tenten's eyes starred at him.

"I'll wait for your food to come and we eat our meals together,okay? Neji said.

"Okay!(Wow,Neji never as kind as this time isn't he?)" Tenten said.

The food for Tenten arrives.

"Here you go,enjoy your meal!" The waitress gets back to the kitchen.

"Neji,lets eat!" Tenten grabbed the spoon.

"Yeah" Neji started to eat.

"Tenten?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know about Konoha Festival soon?"

"Sure,why?" (Tenten already know that Neji will ask her to become his date)

"Would you be my date at the Konoha Festival?" Neji asked nervously.

"Uhm,I don't know what to say…." Tenten blushed.

"Would you?"

"Ah,Neji…. Um,okay…." Tenten gives a little smile to him.

"Thank you Tenten…." Neji hold her hand romantically.

"Oh,that's fine…."

"Ne,Neji…. Wow….!" Kiba's eyes starred at them.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

Neji and Tenten had a romantic lunch and time almost afternoon. Kiba has gone home because he was too long there. Neji and Kiba had forgotten to find Sai while the other boys are busy finding Sai.

"Neji,thanks for the chocolate ice cream." Tenten said.

"That's ok,I'm happy too."

"I need to go home now,is that okay?"

"That's okay,mind if I walk you home?"

"No thanks Neji,I've bothered you today."

"When we will meet like this again?" Neji asked.

"We'll see later,bye Neji!" Tenten waves her hand and leaves.

"Bye Tenten…." Neji smiled.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

Tenten get back to Yamanaka Flowers while the girls wait there.

"Hey Ten!Long day huh?" Ino greeted her.

"How's with my cousin?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah,yeah,tell us about that!" Sakura shook Tenten curiously.

"So,our mission was successful…." Tenten said shyly.

"YEAAH!!!" The girls shouted.

"And… He asked when I will meet him again…."

"ALRIGHT!!! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!!" So,who's next?

**End of chapter 4,hope you like it! Please review!**

**Next episode: The boys's ridic struggle to find Sai.**

**Tommee Shou **


	5. Rocking Boys

**Chapter 5,Ready,Steady,Prom!**

**Thanks for reviewers! Hope you like this fanfic,enjoy! ^_^**

The next day,the boys are meeting at Hokage's mansion.

"Tch,I cannot find Sai yesterday." Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah,me too…. Neji,Kiba! Where are you yesterday?" Chouji said.

"U,uhm…."

"No excuses you two!"Where are you yesterday!?" Tsunade asked.

"Calm down Tsunade-sama,we are at the café yesterday and…." Kiba said.

"And what….?"

"Good news you know,Neji got a girl there…." Kiba exclaimed.

"WHAAT!!?? NEJI GOT A GIRL!!!????" They all screamed.

"Neji,your first mission was accomplished." Tsunade said.

"H,Hey,how about us….?" Lee asked.

"No,you haven't find Sai either!" Tsunade said.

"How troublesome…." Shikamaru said.

"Understood,we have to find Sai go." Shino said.

"Hee? O,Okay…." Naruto said.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright,so Sai isn't we need to do is finding him as far as we could." Shino explained.

"We don't need to split up right?" Naruto said.

"Um yea,I think we need to find him together…." Lee agreed.

"Hey,don't you think we need to make our plan first before we find him? Shikamaru asked them.

"Ah yes,I'm afraid enemies will block our way…." Neji said.

"Ok,we make an easy plan. So,if we meet an enemy,Naruto will fart on his face. Kiba,steal his attention by singing Who Let the Dogs Out and Akamaru will bite his butt,Neji,use Byakugan and see underneath his pants,tell him what color his underwear is,an-…."

"Hey man,Byakugan is black and white!" Neji complained.

"I don't care,so that's for Naruto,Kiba,Neji and Akamaru as well…." Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shi-…. "

"Just do it okay…. (Nike)"

"*gasp* Okay,okay…. So what is Lee,Shino and YOU need to do…?" Neji asked.

"Hmm,so Shino will spread his ultra bugs at his body it'll make him feel very itchy, Lee,give your greatest blow kiss at him,and me?You all don't need to know,I'll make my strategy it?" Shikamaru explained.

"Got it." They nodded.

"But It'll works?" Lee seems not guaranteed the plan will works.

"It will"

"It won't"

"IT WILL"

"IT WON'T!"

"IT WILL,trust me!" Shikamaru said.

"Jeez,let's go with our plan." Kiba said. "WOOF"

"(Man,I'm the main character,but they left me and my dialog was not as much as them….)" Naruto said in his heart. **(Eh,heh,sorry….)**

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

The boys are walking a very long way. They met lots of enemies at their journey. And YES,Shika's plan made their victory. Lee must be lost on the bet.

"See? It works! Shika said happily.

"Huaa,I lost the bet…. Ok,you win Nara…." Lee said with an exhausted breath.

"Shika,I'm hungry…." Chouji muttered.

"Wanna eat bugs?" Shino asked.

"No thanks,I am not the person at Sims Castaway…." Chouji said with a disgust face.

"Hey,hey,we need to find Sai now aren't we?" (Finally I speak) Naruto said.

"Yeah,we are almost reach a village." Kiba pointed at one place.

"Village?What village?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know,lets find out what village is it." Kiba said.

"Hmm,Hokage-sama never mention about that but,lets go!" Neji said.

So the boys walked to the unknown village with a empty stomach.(I guess…) They saw lots of windmill,corn and goats. Something like a farm….

**End of Chapter 5! Actually,I can finish this chapter yesterday,but I got a stomachache. But I'm glad I can end this chapter as soon as possible! Please review!**

**Next episode: Gotcha!**

**Tommee Shou**


	6. The End For Sai

**Chapter 6,Ready,Steady,Prom!**

**Hiya! Thanks for reading Ready,Steady,Prom until this chapter. Thanks for reviewer too…. Hope you like it! ^_^**

At Yamanaka Flowers….

"Hey girls,so who's next will be?" Sakura asked.

"Hey forhead,today is Saturday night,out of mission man!" Ino said.

"A,yea,I think we should relax for a while…." Hinata agreed.

"How about chillin' up at the café? Not bad either…." Tenten exclaimed.

"Ouh,okay,lets go girls!"

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

And the boys….

"What is this place….?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Y'know I'm kinda hearing a song "Mary had a Little Lamb" I guess…." Kiba muttered.

"About me?I heard "Old McDonald had a farm…." Shika said.

"Stop this silly thing!" Neji said.

"Haha,you see!Shino is around the goats!" Chouji laughed at Shino.

"What's funny about that…?" Shino grumbled.

"Nothing…Haha!" Naruto chuckled heavily.

"WOOF!"

"MBHEEE…."

'HUAHAHAHAHAAH!!!" They all laughed except Shino. (Even I am the author,I didn't know why they laughed)

They running and playing at the field,happily with joy,they run far-far away until they realized they found a house.

"There's a house here,eh?" Lee asked.

The boys saw an old lady sitting at the house terrace,having an afternoon tea with a girl wearing a big ribbon on her hair. But the girl doesn't show up her face.

And you know….

You know….

You know….?

That is not a girl….

It's….

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

It's…

A pale white boy with a short dark black hair,wearing a dress with a big ribbon. The old lady wearing the same outfit too.

"H,Haa…." Naruto pointed at the boy. "I,Is t,that S,Sai!!??"

"WHAT!!!!!!"

Shino walk to the house and see,"Yes,it's Sai."

So they walk straight to the boy with a blank sight.

"Yes,it's Sai."

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey Sai,finally we found you!" Kiba chuckled.

"Yeah,why you wear a pretty dress like that!?" Naruto said with laughter.

Neji and Chouji laughed nervously.

"I,I was…."

"What is it Sai?" Shikamauru asked with a big grin.

"L,Let me explain,so actually,I was nowhere because I visit here and chatting with elders. They asked me to wear this kind of stupid thing,that's it." Sai exclaimed.

"So that what was happened,I see…." Chouji nodded innocently.

"So,do you wish to join the prom?" Shino asked.

"W,What? It sucks!" Sai said.

WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? Kiba's cell phone seems ringing. Only Kiba has a cell phone.

"Wait guys,this is from Hokage-sama." Kiba answered the phone.

"Kiba,where are you and the boys now?" Tsunade asked.

"We found Sai at an unknown place near the river." Kiba said.

"Good job." She shuts the call.

"Pleasee….." Lee pleaded.

"NO! I better wear this thing at Konoha for 1 week!!" Sai shouted.

"Better huh?" *PLASH* GOTCHA!" Kiba took Sai's picture.

"W,What are you doing." Sai asked.

"Taking your picture,sending it to Hokage-sama and other cell phone user." Kiba grinned.

"YEAH,HAHA!! I will paste the picture at the announcement board!" Naruto laughed heavily.

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So,join the prom or not Kiba will press 'send'!" Lee forced Sai.

"Just do it Sai!" Shika complained.

"Urrgghh…."

Seeing Kiba holding the 'send' button,Sai opened his mouth and said the last answer.

"OK!!!!!! AUNGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OK,I JOIN!!!!!!!!" Sai screams like the world wanna end.

"Yay!" Naruto and Lee shouted.

"Hmm,good answer,so follow us now." Shino walked.

"Alright…" Sai gasped sadly.

And the boys getting back to Konoha,bringing the Bitter Sai. Nobody knows that Kiba had pressed the send button. So,Tsunade and Shizune laughed heavily at Konoha office.

The end for Sai

**Good ending for chapter 6! Thanks for animeluvinscenegrl that reviewing the 5****th**** chapter. And for the support from yuuram03. Please review!**

**Next episode: Maybe it's troublesome….**

**Tommee Shou**


	7. How Troublesome

**Chapter 7,Ready,Steady,Prom!**

**This is chapter 7,I really like last chapter. Sorry for grammar error. Hope you like it!**

The boys are on the way to Konoha.

"Haha! Finally,you agreed Sai!" Naruto teased him.

"Whatever…." Sai said.

"Hey Sai,that dress is very cute!" Kiba teased Sai too.

"Stop teasing me,suckers!" Sai grumbled.

"Sai,who do you want to date?" Lee asked curiously.

"Y'know,I'm not into girls,they are weak." Sai said.

"Girls are not as weak as you think,Sai." Chouji said.

"They are just troublesome." Shika chuckled.

"Our mission to find Sai was accomplished,but we haven't got a girl…" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah,it's hard,we don't understand girls feelings." Shino said.

"Hmm,right." Neji agreed.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

The girls are having chit-chat at the café….

"And then,Neji blushed when he sees me!" Tenten said.

"A,Ahaha,I wonder how m,my cousin's face when it blushed!" Hinata giggled.

"Oh,it's 5 o'clock,I have my training with my father now." Sakura said.

"And I need to take care of my shop…" Ino said.

"We need to get back first,girls,we'll meet again tomorrow." Sakura said.

"How's tomorrow night?" Ino asked.

"At the hill,at 7pm,we will have a stargaze at there." Sakura announced.

"Okay…" Hinata and Tenten agreed.

"Bye girls!"

"Bye! See you all tomorrow night!"

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

The boys arrived in front of Hokage mansion.

"Besides finding a girl for prom,why don't we have a training together?" Lee asked.

"But,Granny Tsunade said we have free time…." Naruto said.

"Um,yeah…." Chouji said.

"I will…." Shika agreed.

"Huh?"

"Me too…" Neji agreed.

"Yay! Ok,the training will be held tomorrow. Sai,do you want to join?" Lee asked.

"I will practice to draw,so i will draw you when you are training." Sai said.

"So Naruto,Chouji,do you want to join us too?" Lee asked.

"Uh,okay…." Naruto and Chouji agreed.

"It will be at night,around 7 at the hill." Lee announced.

"Ok" The boys are getting back to their home.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

That night….

"Let's start our stargazing!" Ino said.

The girls are laying down on the soft grass blowed up by the wind,they are gazing the sparkle stars.

"Hey Ino,that stars is similar like a pig face!" Sakura pointed at the stars.

"WHAT!?" Ino grumbled.

"Haha…" The girls chuckled.

Suddenly,they heard noisy voices.

"Who's that?" Hinata wondered.

"Heey!! Sakura-chaan!!" Naruto waved his hand.

"He? Why Naruto is here?" Sakura asked.

"And the boys are here too…." Tenten said.

"What a conscience,we want to have our training here." Lee said.

"Now? It's late already…" Ino complained.

"There's Hinata too,hi Hinata-chan!!" Naruto greeted.

"H,Hi,Naruto-kun…." Hinata blushed.

"N,Neji-san,Kiba-kun,Shino-kun,you are here too?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah,Chouji,Sai and Shikamaru joined too. But they haven't come." Neji said.

"Sakura-chan,do you want to join our training too?" Naruto asked.

"Eee,b,but,I have another things to do…." Sakura said.

"Yeah,don't bother us…." Ino said while tighten her ponytail.

And they saw 3 people running towards them.

" My mom is so troublesome,she asked me to do house chores first!" Shikamaru ran towards the hill.

"We must to catch up!" Sai said.

"Right" Chouji followed them.

"There you are!" Lee pointed at them.

Shikamaru,Chouji and Sai arrived there. When Chouji and Sai stopped running, Shikamaru slipped over the wet grass and he can't stop running. Shikamaru almost hit Ino.

"WHOA,WA,WA,WA!!!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Shika,watch out!" Kiba warned.

"HIEEEEEY!!!!!" Ino screamed.

Shikamaru accidentally hits Ino. Their face are very close each other (Only 2 cm far). He accidentally made Ino laid on the grass. Ino can felt his breath.

Shika and Ino blushed.

"Hee?" They all blushed.

Let's list what their comment:

-Naruto: WAAA!! WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?  
-Sakura: I,Ino?

-Tenten: Ino-chan,Shikamaru-kun….

-Neji: Oh,alright….

-Lee: OH MY!!  
-Kiba: WHERE'S MY CELL PHONE!!?? I NEED TO TAKE A PICTURE!!

-Hinata: A,Ano…

-Shino: silent

-Sai: Almost Shika….

-Chouji: EH?

-Akamaru: WOOF,WOOF,WOOF!! (What are you going to do next,Shikamaru?)

**Hehehe…That was the end of 7****th**** chapter! Please review!**

**Special thanks to:**

**yuuram03**

**animeluvinscenegrl**

**BellaPerea**

**They were the first three reviewer,thank you for the support and review! **

**Next episode: Hey Shika….**

**Tommee Shou**


	8. The Peak

**Chapter 8,Ready,Steady,Prom!**

**This is chapter 8. Thanks for reading Ready,Steady,Prom! Please Enjoy. ^_^**

"WHOA,WA,WA,WA!!!"

"HIEEEEEEY!!!!"

"Shika,watch out!"

BUMP

"Hee?"

"S,Shika…. Excuse me…." Ino pushed Shikamaru.

"Ah,yeah…. S,Sorry…." Shikamaru blushed.

"Ok,l,lets begin our training!!" Naruto announced with a little blush.

"But,we want to have our stargazing…." Tenten complained.

"Girls,I join the stargazing,I want to draw the sky." Sai said.

"Oh okay,Sai,let's go." Sakura said.

"A,Another else wanted to j,join…?" Hinata asked.

"Eeh…? Lee,so can I join them too?" Kiba asked.

"Let's play kick the can." Shino suggested.

"Huh?" Neji asked.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Ino,Shika,come here!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok,so we change the practice time. While the girls are here,let's play kick the can!" Lee said.

"How about stargazing?" Sai asked.

"If some of you wanted to join stargazing,that's ok. Some of us will play kick the can." Shino said.

"I want to join the stargazing! With Kiba and Sai,of course!" Naruto said.

"Actually I wanted to do this with Tenten-chan,but uh…." Neji thought.

"Um,can I join too?" Shikamaru raised his hand.

"I join kick the can!" Chouji said.

"A,Are you okay there Ino?" Hinata asked the tomato-faced Ino.

"Ah,yes…" Ino said shyly.

"Uuh,why Neji-kun didn't want to join us…." Tenten pouted.

"Haha,I think Neji is just shy…." Sakura said.

"So boys,lets continue!" Sakura announced.

"Alright,Neji,Shino,Chouji lets play kick the can!" Lee said.

"O,Okay…." Neji agreed with a full-regretted face.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

"So,girls,Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru and Sai lets start!" Sakura commanded.

"Alright! Lets start!" Naruto sat on the grass.

Hinata blushed.

"Na,Naruto-kun,y,you like stargazing t,too….?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Um yeah…." Naruto said with a smile that made Hinata blushed deeper.

They were seated. Sai started to draw the sky with pencil. Lee,Neji,Shino and Chouji play kick the can like a little kids. Tenten's eyes starred at Neji playing kick the can like a little kid,she giggled. Hinata keep looking Naruto. And Shikamaru seated beside Ino. (!?)

"E,Shikamaru-kun….?" Ino said.

"Uh,hi Ino…." Shikamaru blushed.

"So,what do you do this morning?" Ino asked.

"Um,nothing,just doing house chores. You know,my mother was so troublesome, that's why I came late this night." Shika exclaimed. And Ino chuckled.

"Tell me about your family more." Ino asked.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"A,Ah,sorry! I didn't mean to be that mean…." Ino shook her hands.

"Oh,that's okay…." Shikamaru said.

"Tell me what you like." Even Ino is his teammate,she doesn't even know much about him.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

"As you know,I like to play Shogi. With our sensei,Asuma-sensei." Shika said.

"You are playing alone since Asuma-sensei's death doesn't you?" Ino asked.

"Curse that Hidan and Kakuzu. Someday…." Shika said with his lazy voice.

"Someday we will make a revenge,with Chouji too." Ino giggled.

"Let's not talk about Chouji…." Shika said.

After Chouji heard what Shika said,he pouted.

"I have one more thing that I like the most." Shika said.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"You" He turned his face against her.

"He likes me!? I don't feel anything about him but,he was so different and,and…. I don't know why I'm blushing when his face was in front of me…." Ino thought.

"And I think I like him too,he has taken the first place for Sasuke by me…." She blushed.

"A,Ah,sorry Ino…." Shikamaru blushed.

"Shika,I like you too!!" Ino said nervously.

"Eh….?" Shika blushed deeper.

"And I'd be happy if…"

"IF YOU BE MY DATE AT THE PROM!!" Ino shouted.

Of course they all heard Ino's voice.

"WHOA…." All of their eyes widened.

"Shi,Shika,YOU ARE GREAAT!!!" Naruto said.

"YEAH!" The girls clapped their hands.

And they all gave applause for the troublesome couple of the night that made both of them blushed and didn't say anything.

"Ah,okay,agreed….." Shikamaru nodded.

Ino smiled

**Yaay! Finally,chapter 8 was done! Sorry I took a long time for writing this chapter because I was busy. Special thanks for reviewer. Please review!**

**Next episode: Had not decided yet**

**Tommee Shou **


	9. Finding Date Briefing

**Chapter 9,Ready,Steady,Prom!**

**Hello for everyone. I'm really,really sorry for people who wait for this chapter. I'm very busy right now,but that's okay,Please enjoy! ^_^**

"Haaaaaa~"

"Oh,it was just a dream…." Hinata gasped.

Hinata just woke up from her dream. Even she doesn't understand what her dream was. Yeah,after yesterday night,stargazing with friends. Hinata giggled when she remembered about Ino and Shikamaru. She just needs to think how Naruto can understand her feelings about him.

"Hinata nee-chan,_ohayo gozaimasu_…." Hanabi walked into Hinata's bedroom.

"Yes Hanabi?"

"The breakfast is ready,father and Neji nii-chan were waiting at the dining room." Hanabi said.

"Okay,I think I gonna get ready first. Thanks Hanabi." Hinata said.

Hanabi gives her a smile and gets back to the dining room.

"Good morning Hinata." Neji greeted her.

"Good morning Neji,g,good morning father." Hinata gulped.

Hiashi nodded and continued his breakfast.

"Neji-kun,what will you do later?" Hinata asked.

"Umm…. (I cant tell her I wanna ask Tenten to hang out!) Just training as usual…,heh…." Neji blushed.

"Hmm…." Hinata smiled.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

At Suna again….

"Yo Gaara…." Kankuro said.

"What's going on?" Gaara responded.

"Let's visit Konoha this night!" Kankurou shakes Garaa's body.

"STOPPIT BRO!!!" Gaara rubbed his head.

"Eh,heh,sorry man…." Kankurou said.

"Why don't you ask Matsuri to join us?" Temari suddenly came.

"Temari,you heard us?" Kankurou asked.

"Of course,haha! Sorry….." She smiled.

"Alright,I join….." Gaara said.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

The boys are having a meeting for what will they do tonight.

"Mornin' everybody~" Naruto greeted the boys.

"Hmm,last night,the stars were sooo nice!!!" Lee gave his thumb.

Shikamaru blushed remembering last night.

"Let's decide what we want to do this night." Chouji suggested.

"How about eating at the restaurant?" Kiba asked.

"Nonono,too simple." Shino said.

"Finding girls maybe?" Sai asked.

"Whoa,Sai,I never thought you are now interested with girls too…." Naruto said.

"Uh….."

"We should ask the girls too." Neji suggested.

"With Tenten?" Shino asked calmly.

"Ah,we should ask other girls too…." Neji blushed.

"Alriiiiight!!!!!! I should contact the girls!" Kiba take his cell phone out.

"Kiba,the girls have not buy a cell phone." Naruto said.

"Ah,right…."

"We should go to the place where many girls there." Shino suggested."

"Any suggestion?" Chouji asked.

"Café?"

"Club?"

"Pool?"

"Disco?"

"Ah,ah,ok,ok!! We are going to the karaoke!!" Naruto shouted.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

"Ka,karaoke….?" Chouji asked.

"Alright!!!" Kiba agreed.

Lee,Sai and Neji gives a smile.

"So,you are all agreed huh?" Shika asked.

"Ah,okay…." Chouji agreed.

"Good,so bring the girls right away!!" Naruto said.

"My Sakura-chann!!!" Lee said.

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto shouted.

"Let's rock boys." Shino said calmly with a weird gesture.

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**

"So,what do you think?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Hmm….?"

"Okay! But boys should pay for the girls!" Ino said.

"Yeah right…." Tenten said.

"Don't worry,I'll pay for you…." Neji and Shika said.

"Errhm…" Sakura cleared her throat.

"I'll pay for you too Sakura-chan!!" Lee immediately hugs Sakura.

"EWWWWW!!!!! ARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM SAKURA YOU FUZZY EYEBROWS!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"STOP! STOP!" Sai commanded.

"Na,Naruto-kun…" Hinata cried.

"Let's make a deal,so all of the boys must pay for the girls okay…." Kiba said.

"Agreed." Shino said without any any complaination.

"A,Ah…." Chouji seems doesn't want to waste his money.

"Is that okay Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Haha,Hinata,don't need to worry about it… I'll pay for you!" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed

"All of us agreed,so prepare for this night." Sai announced.

"Yeah!! Thanks boys!!" The girls shouted.

"Ehehehe…."

**End of chapter 9! Haha,finally finished. It took almost 2 months to make this chapter! I'm very busy to think how the story go. Special Thanks to you all. Please review!**

**Tommee Shou**


End file.
